Quest for Space
by Mikmo-Eonic
Summary: An odd trio of adventurers discovers a robot hell bent on going to space. An epic adventure, explosions, attempted suicide, and failed experiments involving giants and dragons ensue.


**DISCLAIMER: **You know what goes here. :P**  
**

So yeah. A casual story that I write in free-time so I can focus on other stuff and not get distracted. The characters are my original creations unless they're from the game. The story may devolve into oneshots, or evolve into an actual STORY. I dunno right now...meh. Enjoy! I hope I'm describing stuff well enough - i.e., clothing from the game. Keep in mind that some more 'modern' styles of clothing may appear, and even materials. Names won't necessarily fit the races either. In fact, I'm not even sure if the name 'Riley' could even be considered part of the Elder Scrolls universe. Speech will be reminiscent of modern times as well.

* * *

The khajiit walked into The Bannered Mare in Whiterun, and all conversation instantly stopped. The khajiit resembled a white tiger in some ways, with white fur striped with black. All eyes were on it as it walked, tail high. The feline creature was dressed in what appeared to be black and red mage's robes and a black hood. It approached the bar, and was about to speak when the innkeeper, Hulda, shook her head and pointed to the door.  
"Your kind isn't welcome here!" she declared, earning supportive nods from a number a patrons.  
The kajhiit narrowed it's orange eyes and it's tail drooped.  
"He's with us." someone called from across the room.  
All eyes snapped to the source of the voice. A young Elven woman stood there, looking royally pissed. She had silver hair and amber eyes, and was dressed in a black short-sleeved short over a long-sleeve white one, with black pants. Slung across her back was an Elven-made bow.  
"Calm down, Cossete." a young man exclaimed, sitting in a chair, arms crossed, and chin tucked to his chest, as if asleep. "She's a bloody Nord. Can you blame her for disliking khajiit?"  
The man - well, he was really more like a teenager - wore a gray shirt underneath a blue overcoat, and wore a dark blue - almost purple - hat. He smiled and tilted the hat up. His hair was a dark bluish-black, and he had green eyes.  
Standing up, as spread his arms and stretched. Upon closer inspection, it would appear that he was an Imperial. "If you really do insist, we three will be going. Come on, Dar'Ji."  
He motioned for the khajiit to follow him, and the khajiit obeyed. "Dar'Jihad will follow. But Riley, may I ask a question?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"May I have the sweetroll in your pack?"  
This earned a smile from Cossette. "Nice job, _HULDA_." she said loudly. "You lost three customers. Now we have nowhere to spend all these septims."  
The trio made their way out the door, and a group of rather burly men stood up as well, following them out.

* * *

"The nerve of some people astounds Dar'Jihad!" Dar'Jihad exclaimed as they emerged into the cool night air, the moon the only source of light nearby, save for a lantern above the Bannered Mare's door.  
"I guess we're sleeping outside again tonight..." Riley said dejectedly.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Dar'Jihad apologizes. Perhaps if he sleeps underneath the stars tonight, you may rent a room at the inn, yes?"  
"No, Dar'Ji." Riley said, crossing his arms. "Either we all sleep inside, or none of us do. It isn't your fault that you're a khajiit."  
"You are a good friend to Dar'Jihad, Riley."  
"Anytime, buddy."

**[A/N: Cue awesome 'Dovakhiin' techno remix!_ /watch?annotation_id=annotation_432912&feature=iv&src_vid=N6PUgjUkVoY&v=H8zqjKiU1Ko_]**

"Aw, how cute." a man said from the shadows as several swords were heard being unsheathed. "The Imperial scum is nice to his little kitty friend."  
The trio glared and stood back to back as several armed brutes emerged from the shadows. "Now, about them septims..."  
"I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully." Riley said, turning his charm up. "I mean really, intelligent, good-looking men such as yourself shouldn't have to descend to petty thievery."  
"Good lookin'?" a man demanded, then said to his buddies: "He's one of 'dem 'het-ro-gaysuals' from Cyrodiil"  
"Well, that went over well." Cossete said sarcastically, readying her bow.  
"Oh, shut up."  
The men advanced slowly, surrounding the trio completely. Suddenly, flames sprung from Dar'Jihad's hands (erm...paws?) and a ball of it hit a man, killing him on impact.  
"You have harmed Dar'Jihad's honor, and the honor of his comrades!" he exclaimed, a faint growl coming from deep inside his throat, "For that you shall feel the flame of Elsweyr's children consume you!"  
Cosette quickly raised her bow and knocked an arrow, firing it into the throat of the nearest man, causing him to collapse into a bleeding heap on the ground.  
"Don't screw with me!" she said angrily.  
Riley drew a scimitar from underneath his coat and stabbed a man in the stomach. The man spontaneously combusted and stumbled backwards screaming.  
"Why don't you thugs EVER LEARN?" he demanded.  
A few seconds of slashing, burning, and piercing later, all thugs were dispatched.  
"Hey, you there! What are you three doing?" a guard shouted from across the street.  
"Oh boy..." Cossete said.  
"Khajiit, plus dead Nords...it does not make a good situation for Dar'Jihad, yes?"  
"I suggest booking it." Riley suggested.  
"Agreed." the others said in unison.  
With that, the trio ran as fast a humanly (or felinely/elvenly) possible out of the city.

* * *

Cossete, Riley, and Dar'Jihad all continued running until they reached the Western Watchtower, outside of Whiterun. It had been destroyed weeks before by a dragon, and there weren't any guards there. They all stopped and took a breather, when something made them all almost piss themselves.  
A huge "BOOM" came from the sky, and a light blue and orange circle expanded through the sky, while a very strange voice screamed something almost incomprehensible, but sounded an awful bit like "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Then they saw it - a white, round, metallic object falling at an incredibly fast speed to Nirn. They understood it a moment later.  
"!"  
It hit the ground. Hard. No, wait...maybe that was an orphanage? No - it was just an old hut.  
"Let us check it out, yes?" Dar'Jihad suggested,. the others nodding in agreement.  
The group sprinted to the crash site, and found the roof of the hut collapsed.  
Laying inside in front of the fireplace...  
"It's a robot!" Riley exclaimed.  
"A robot?" Dar'Jihad asked, "Dar'Jihad does not know of this creature."  
"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL YOU IDIOT!" Cossete screamed in Riley's here.  
"Relax! It's not 'fourth wall breaking' anyway! It's an anarchochronism. It's here on Nirn during this time."  
"So, Dar'Jihad can drop the act then?" Dar'Jihad asked.  
"Yeah."  
"_Space space wanna go to space yes please space. Space space. Go to space!"  
"_Space, huh? Where do you think this thing came from?"  
"_Oh oh oh oh. Wait wait. Wait I know. I know. I know wait. Space_."  
"I guess it comes from space." Riley said, shrugging.  
"What do we do with it?"  
"_Space space wanna go to space yes please space. Space space. Go to space._"  
"Dar'Jihad thinks that we should send it to space."  
"_Better buy a telescope. Wanna see me. Buy a telescope. Gonna be in space._"  
"If we want to send it to space, then we should go up to the Throat of the World."  
"_Lady. I love space. I know! Spell it! S P... AACE. Space. Space._"  
"Are you sure? How could we send it up from such a hard to reach area? I say we go to Winterhold and have Dar'Ji and his college pals figure out how to do it."  
"_Are we in space yet? What's the hold-up? Gotta go to space. Gotta go to SPACE._"  
"Dar'Jihad does not think Winterhold is a good place to do such a thing - there is not enough room for such experiments. Perhaps we could go to Dawnstar? There is much open area to work in."  
"_Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba! Space! Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba!_"  
"WILL SOMEBODY SHUT THIS THING UP?" Cossete screamed, punching the robot.  
"_Help me, space cops. Space cops, help._"  
"So it is decided then?" Dar'Jihad asked.  
Riley nodded. "Yeah - we meet a bunch of your college buddies in Dawnstar and figure out how to send this thing to space."  
"_SPAAACE!_"


End file.
